


Dear Brother...

by blessed_shortcake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But whatever, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders as Pride, Don't Ask, Fluff and Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tags May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This started out as a joke, we love Roman in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessed_shortcake/pseuds/blessed_shortcake
Summary: It's been a long time since Roman became Pride. He haven't talked to either the light or the dark sides as much, he didn't show up anymore either.Everyone handled it differently, but in the end they respected his decision.Tho sometimes, in the rare nights when the moon shines just a little brighter, he does come around. And those times... they're always something new to everyone.(Pride!Roman AU to be clear)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 29





	Dear Brother...

It was dark, the only light illuminating the rooms was the reflection of the moon. Usually the silence would be suffocating but that night, it was comfortable to everyone.

Logan and Patton slept in each other's arms after the eventful movie night neither of them actually planned on having. Many fluffy blankets were draped around and on both of them, not really adding to the comfort but it kept them warm.

Virgil slept peacefully by Thomas' bed, tired from a long day's work of keeping the man on guard. He'd never admit to it, but being by Thomas' side made him feel more secure. They breathed in unison, not worrying about what tomorrow will bring for once.

Then there was Remus. He slept tangled in his hammock, like a weird caterpillar. He snored loudly, drool dripping from his chin. He was a generally deep sleeper, almost nothing could wake him up, not even Janus banging pots and pans together.

Or his bedroom door slowly creaking open.

Roman quietly looked around, taking in the mess that was his brother's room. Undescribable things laying around, stuff that would disgust or terrify some, but they both were used to it by now. He carefully made his way across the room, skillfully avoiding any mess that could dirty his shoes or clothes.

He dodged under the sea of worms on strings, not wanting to get tangled up in that mess either. He looked around once again, spotting the target of his adventure. He glanced at Remus, making sure he was asleep then slowly made his way out.

A satisfied smirk on his face, he walked to his room to get some sleep as well.

-

When morning came, everyone woke up to _screeching._

Logan and Patton fell off the couch with a scared yelp. They looked at each other, a silent agreement to not speak of what happened to anyone.

Virgil jumped up, ready to kick whatever thing was making the noise. He looked around the room, still dazed by the aftermath of sleeping. "What the fuck was that?!" He half yelled. He glanced at Thomas, realizing he's still asleep. 'Must've came from the mind palace then..' he thought and slowly sank out.

Janus groaned loudly, not having the mood to deal with this so early in the morning. He rolled over and put his pillow on his head, blocking out the yelling that was just outside his room.

"WHERE IS IT" Remus yelled. He paced up and down the hall, banging on the doors. "COME OUT Y'ALL, THIS IS IMPORTANT!" 

Logan walked up the stairs, careful in case of incoming particles. "What are you talking about?"

"MY CROWN!" he gestured towards his room "SOMEONE TOOK MY CROWN!"

"Please stop yelling.." said Patton in a soft voice. He was hiding behind Logan, not sure what to do about the angry side.

"Are you sure you didn't misplace it? Your room is certainly a mess." Logan said in his usual collected tone. "No! I put it the same place every day!" Remus barked back, his volume much more lower this time. 

"Why are you only accusing us?" Virgil said as he appeared behind Remus, clearly more annoyed than usual. "True, it could have been Janus for all we know." Agreed Logan.

Remus and Virgil shared a glance then shook their heads. "No, he wouldn't be so stupid to try that." said the Duke as he crossed his arms. "Who took it?"

"Don't look at me!" Defended Patton "I was helping Logan with uh- a project last night. Yeah."

Logic just sighed, it was clear no one bought that excuse-

"Then WHO was it?!" Except Remus. Everyone looked at him, not sure what to say. They all glanced at Roman's door silently, knowing that the answer is most likely the one they all wouldn't want to admit to.

Remus walked up to the door- and started banging on it. 

"Roman I SWEAR! Open the door!" He yelled. The light sides quickly scattered, not wanting to be part of whatever might happen next.

He kept banging, until a really annoyed looking Pride opened the door. "What do you want?" He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake up a bit more. The more sober the better he can deal with people.

"I know you took my crown. Give it back!" He crossed his arms, feeling confident with that accusation. Roman looked at him up and down, then closed the door. There was a muffled "Fuck off Remus" coming from the door then silence.

Except Remus didn't plan on fucking off at all. He backed up a bit, then kicked the door in. Roman jumped on his bed, not expecting that. They looked at each other, tense silence filling the room.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled

"I WANT MY CROWN BACK" Screamed Remus and charged at the other side on the bed. Roman screeched in fear, ducking to the side to avoid his brother and failing miserably. They started wrestling each other, trying to get the other pinned down on the bed to have a chance to talk.

"Where is my crown?!" He demanded as he was pulling on Roman's hair "I DON'T KNOW" he yelled back, managing to push Remus off balance and pushing his elbow to his side. "I know you took it!!"

"Then what if I did?!" he yelled, trying to prey his brother's hand off of his hair "Why did you even take it?!" Remus screeched, finally pinning down Roman to the bed

"BECAUSE I MISSED YOU ASSHOLE!"

They both went still, frozen in place. They broke eye contact, not having the strength to look at each other. Remus slowly moved off from him and sat on the edge of the bed. They both stayed, sitting awkwardly not wanting to say anything.

"Did you.." he started, hesitation clear in his tone "Did you mean that?" he played with the edge of his sleeves, twisting them anxiously. He hoped silently this wasn't a bad joke his brother was playing just to get him to let him go.

"Yeah..." He mumbled. He kept his gaze on the floor, not wanting to make eye contact by any chance. "Since I changed, you never came by.. Patton and the others came around countless times to try to talk or get me out of my room but..." he paused, thinking of all the times he thought his brother is the one to knock on his room just to be faced with disappointment "..you never came."

Remus felt a cold, ripping pain in his chest. He regretted not coming over. He missed Roman as well but he never thought he'd want to talk to him. He looked up at him, a slight smile on his face "I'm sorry"

"You're fine." he said, meeting his eyes finally. "I didn't tell you to make you feel guilty. I just answered your question." He looked away again, the sadness in his eyes glowing brighter. "I love you Remus. You're my brother.. even if we don't talk or act as such." 

He wrapped his arms around the sad prince and ruffled up his hair, even to the complaints of the other. "I love you too Dork." He laughed "Even when I break your door or bash your head in."

They both chuckled, comfortable silence finally filling the room. They stayed like that, in a weird mash of a hug, enjoying the moment.

"I still want my crown back tho."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️


End file.
